He Asked for It
by urcoolcarrie
Summary: AU. Takes place at the end of Eclipse when Jacob comes back from the fight to see if Bella loves him. Instead of being happy, Bella is furious. Rated T just to be safe.


****

Authors note: I have to say a quick thank you to halo chick, my dear friend/editor. Thanks for all you've done to make this look great. You ROCK!!

**AU. This takes place in Eclipse when Jacob returnes from the fight to see if Bella loves him. Instead of asking to be kissed, Bella is furious. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that brilliant mind of hers. **

* * *

Jacob was suddenly at the other end of the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

He didn't answer. Instead, he took three small steps forward, his smug smile getting wider by the second.

"I just decided to check up on you. The fight is getting pretty intense, you know."

I knew he wasn't telling the whole story. He was here for a different reason; I could see it in his eyes.

"Tell the truth, Jake. This is not the time for fun and games," I replied, looking sternly into his deep eyes.

"Alrighty then, here's the thing. I'm getting a little tired of waiting. I need to know whether or not I have something to live for."

I stared at him blankly for a moment. I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Bella," he continued, not giving me enough time to make sense of his words. "I need an answer. If you tell me to, I would be glad to run off to the newborns and get myself killed. But," he took a deep breath, and I held my own. I looked to the rocks at my feet, trying to gather my thoughts. Had he seriously just said that he would be willing to _kill _himself? "If you choose me, I'll stay here. We can run off and get married, and have children. My heart will be yours, along with all the love it holds, for the rest of my life. I can give you so much more than the bloodsucker can, I know it. Just tell me-who do you choose?"

I sighed. "Jacob, listen to me. I don't necessarily want you to die, but I also don't want you. I want Edward. He is my one love, and that will never change."

I was all of the sudden engulfed in an anger that I could not hold back any longer. As I continued, I noticed I was now yelling my words.

"You knew that from the start, and yet here you stand, once again, asking me to choose you. Threatening to kill yourself so that I'll feel bad for you come back to you for the billionth time. Well guess what? I'm tired of it. I'm not going to sink into one of your sickening traps again. This time I'm choosing which side I'm on. I am no longer in the middle, no longer Switzerland, no longer the human. I'm choosing the vampire side-Edward's side. Is everything finally clear to you? Or do you need me to clarify further?"

His eyes were full of hurt. But, for once, I didn't care. I wanted him to suffer. In my eyes, he deserved every bit of it. I should have been mad at myself, but I found that I wasn't. I was somehow elated to finally speak my opinion and get my feelings out.

I looked up from my feet to find Jacobs eyes inches from mine.

"Well," he breathed, "I guess this is goodbye. I just need one last thing from you. It shouldn't matter, considering you've decided you want the leech. I know that. But I want to leave you with one last memory of myself. One that both of us will always remember."

His lips then shaped themselves around mine. I was furious! How could he do this to me?! I pulled at his hair and pushed at his chest, but he just tightened his grip on my face, not letting me move a single centimeter from him. His lips parted, and his tongue traced my lower lip. I fidgeted restlessly, not wanting to give up. He was getting more anxious by the second, wanting me to kiss him back. I couldn't. Never before had I tasted something so vile in my life.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I managed to free my face from his sour lips. The second I did, I let out the loudest scream I could possibly force out of my lungs.  
"EDWARD!" I screeched.

I felt relief wash through me as my hero came out of the woods, dashing to my side. He banged against my former friend, and the sound echoed throughout the mountains like boulders slamming into each other.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled.

"I kissed your precious girlfriend," Jacob answered, mocking. "What are you going to do about it?"

A growl whipped from Edwards chest. I leaned up against the mountain side, watching with careful eyes. I knew Edward would be safe, but I couldn't help but fear for him. I hoped with all my heart that a vampire's strength was really better than one of a werewolf.

Edward punched Jacob hard in the face, sending the dog flying across the small space. He hit a large tree with a loud bang, followed by an awful cracking sound that could only be Jacob's bones.

Edward ran to the boy, clenching the top part of Jakes shirt. Heaving him up, Edward stared down the now small creature.

"Listen to me, dog. I warned you before, and you disguarded everything I told you. This is what you get. Bella will never have to lay eyes on your filthy face again. Do you understand?"

Jacob only whimpered, and Edward dropped him. He landed with a hard thud.

Edward was instantly at my side, a frightful look on his face.  
My eyes quickly scanned him, checking for any damage to his hard skin. When I found him in perfect shape, I stared into his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm ok. I'm glad you did what you did," I comforted him.

I looked around Edward, and glared straight into Jacob's eyes. I felt no hurt for him. He had done something that I absolutely hated him for, and my love had only done what he had promised.

I turned back to Edward's eyes. I smiled, and threw my arms around his neck. I squeezed as tight as I possibly could, never wanting to let go. His arms snaked around my body, and I could feel him lift me off the ground and carry me back to the tent.

Once inside, I stayed in Edwards arms, my face buried into his chest; his face tangled in my hair. After sitting like this for a while, his head jerked up, and I could only imagine what waited for us just outside of the vinyl lining of the tent.


End file.
